


You (Lost and Lonely)

by Lighthousequeen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dean is so in love, Dean with a capital D for dumbass, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Heaven, I hate this stupid show, M/M, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lighthousequeen/pseuds/Lighthousequeen
Summary: “Cas helped.”An alternate ending to supernatural.Dean arrives in heaven and meets a familiar face.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	You (Lost and Lonely)

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched the finale and I hated it so much that I had to manifest this pile of trash as my ending. I am in so much pain. Anyway enjoy! :D

A nail.

He, Dean Winchester, who fought monsters, battled angels, vanquished demons, stopped the apocalypse, the Dean Winchester that defeated **G** **od** (with a capital “G”.) 

_He was ganked by a nail._

The worst thing was, it didn’t even surprise him. Dean knows he hasn’t been alive for a while.

_You died with him._

Cas would never come back. Never get to hear that Dean loved him too, never know how much he meant to all of them, _to Dean,_ and it was because of him.

It was only a matter of time, he knew, before the guilt made him too distracted, before he made a mistake. Sam knew it too, it’s why he’d stuck around when he could have reunited with Eileen.

It gives him comfort while he’s dying, the knowledge that Sammy will go find Eileen now, he’ll be happy.

_”Finally going to get that apple pie life you always wanted Sammy.”_

Dean Winchester dies smiling.

***

Heaven isn’t exactly like he remembered.

For one it’s definitely a lot more alive,(figuratively speaking, of course, because everyone is dead.)

No memories, just living.

As he catches up with Bobby, Dean figures that heaven is pretty much the same as earth now, (minus all the suffering and the body odour.) and that granted, it’s not really the ending he wanted to get, but he could be happy here, among his old friends.

Until Bobby opens his mouth again, explaining the changes Jack made to heaven.  
  
“Cas helped.”

Dean froze, trying to process what he just heard. Cas is gone, Cas is dead.

_You killed him._

He blinked slowly at Bobby.

”But Cas.. he’s- he-”

There was a movement behind them, and somebody spoke. 

“Castiel is alive and well.”

He swivelled to face the owner of the voice.

”Jack?”

Jack grinned and pulled him into a hug, Dean was too overwhelmed to return it, his brain in overdrive.

_Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Jack? Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas. Cas._

”It’s good to see you Dean, I missed you.”

“Uh- missed you too, kiddo. I.. uh- what did you say about Cas?“

“He’s here. I brought him back. Want to see him?”

Jack said it so matter of factly, like he was discussing the weather, and not his ability to control life and death (as well as all matter in the universe.)

Dean gripped him by the shoulders.

”Jack, take me to him.”

***

Dean ran to him.

He cried into the trenchcoat. 

Cas was crying too.

Dean laughed, he pressed their foreheads together, tangling his fingers in the angel’s hair.

“I love you.”

He wouldn’t stop saying it, never.

”I love you.”

He’ll keep saying.

”I love you.”

For every-time he hadn’t.

”I love you.” 

Every-time he couldn’t.

”I love you.”   
  
Every-time he should have.

”I love you.”

Cas smiled and brought their lips together. 

_“Hello Dean.”_

  
_**End.** _

_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that’s my ending. I’m not a great writer but I’d like to get better! Hope you guys will leave me some constructive criticism! (Kudos work too.) And if you want to rant about supernatural to me you can find me on Instagram @funkyimpala !!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
